Trovoada
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT E aquele mesmo raio caía uma, duas, várias vezes no mesmo lugar. Até quando não mais existiu.


_**Trovoada  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

**30cookies **(http _dois pontos barra barra _community _ponto_ livejournal _ponto_ com _barra _30cookies)  
**Set : **_Verão  
_**Tema : **_#24 – Trovões  
_**Fandom : **_Saint Seiya – Milo x Camus_

- # - # -

"_C'est comme un cri de désespoir, comme le tonnerre dans le silence.  
_(É como um grito de desespero, como um trovão no silêncio.)"  
**Tourne la page, ****René & Natalie Simard.**

- # - # -

Milo estava sozinho em seu quarto, olhando a chuva que caía pela janela. Era em noites assim que ele, irremediavelmente, se lembrava de Camus.

Lembrava-se com clareza de quando eram menores, e o francês morria de medo de trovões. Era com quase graça que o via se esconder todo debaixo do lençol, encolhido, como se aquilo fosse protegê-lo de alguma coisa.

Na época, nada perguntara, afinal era comum que as crianças tivessem medo de trovões. Ele, porém, nunca tivera, não porque fosse corajoso desde pequeno, mas porque trovões significavam raios, e ele gostava de ver os feixes de luz cruzarem os céus em toda sua imponência.

"_Pare de ficar olhando a chuva pela janela !_", Camus dizia antes de cobrir os ouvidos com um travesseiro, e a gargalhada infantil de Milo ribombava pelas paredes de mármore do quarto.

Um dia, como era de se esperar, Camus partiu para a Sibéria. O grego nunca soubera se havia muitos trovões naquele lugar longínquo e aquilo para ele tampouco importava naquele tempo. As saudades que sentira do amigo suplantava a tudo quando chovia, e parecia ser quase uma ironia que houvesse tão poucos trovões quando ele estava ausente.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele gostava tanto de se molhar na chuva quando era um adolescente, sem medo de que algo mais acertasse sua cabeça. A água gelada escorria-lhe pelo rosto, ombros, cabelos, deixando tudo grudado ao seu corpo. O vento fazia seus dentes baterem. Mas a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era o quanto mais frio deveria ser o lugar onde o outro estaria.

Quando Camus por fim retornou, parecia que nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo afastados. Uma cena inusitada, todavia, ele nunca conseguiu tirar da cabeça, e sempre que noites chuvosas apareciam, toda ela se desenrolava em sua cabeça como num filme.

Se olhasse para trás, quase poderia ver Camus em sua melhor forma, alto, esguio, os cabelos ruivos presos e os braços ao redor do corpo, como se estivesse se protegendo do desconhecido. O francês tentava passar uma imagem superior, uma aparente indiferença, sem sucesso para os olhos acostumados do grego, que notavam que, a cada trovão que se fazia ouvir, as pontas dos dedos do outro se contraíam involuntariamente.

"_Ainda tem medo de trovões, Camus ?_", ele perguntara com um aparente divertimento.

"_Não._", o outro lhe respondera automaticamente.

"_Não é o que me parece, a menos que queira me dizer que está com frio, o que é, de longe, improvável._"

"_Isso não lhe diz respeito, Milo._"

"_Claro que diz. Por que um homem feito teria medo de trovões ?_", o grego se aproximou dele com um sorriso.

"_Não tenho medo de trovões. Apenas... Não gosto deles._", o outro desviou o olhar.

"_E posso saber a razão ?_"

Quase que podia ver novamente a expressão de hesitação do outro, se não soaria tão idiota dizer o verdadeiro motivo. Sorriu quando percebeu que lembrava exatamente a tonalidade rósea que as bochechas dele adquiriram.

"_Prometa que não vai rir !_"

"_Não vou._", falou quase caindo na risada.

"_Parece... Parece uma voz zangada. Alguém com muita raiva, que vai mandar um castigo por alguma coisa que achou inadequada. É infantil, eu sei, mas nunca consegui me livrar completamente dessa sensação estúpida._"

Ainda se lembrava da perplexidade com que aquilo o atingira. Havia coisas em Camus que Milo não sabia, _e nem nunca saberia_. Fatos ligados à infância do outro, brigas, acontecimentos oriundos do próprio treinamento duro que tivera. Situações que o francês jamais contaria, mesmo pra ele, não importando a insistência e a lábia com que Milo perguntasse.

Os segundos que o grego passou calado, processando a informação, fez Camus se sentir mais idiota e se virar em direção a porta. Milo percorreu a distância até ele, abraçando-o.

"_Não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça._", falou em seu ouvido, por fim.

Com o passar do tempo, porém, o escorpiano notou uma mudança inusitada.

Gradativamente, percebera que Camus se tornara ainda mais irritadiço, arredio, fechado. Trancava-se em sua biblioteca com freqüência, às vezes recusava-se em recebê-lo. Como aquilo o incomodava francamente, não hesitava em bater-lhe de frente, principalmente quando o francês mexia com seus brios. Era nesse momento que a voz grave do outro se elevava, contando-lhe meias verdades ferinas sem se preocupar com os estragos causados.

Por mais que tentasse elevar a voz, nunca atingira a intensidade da de Camus quando brigava com ele. O som inundava o quarto, vibrando no mármore das paredes e ecoando pelas suas próprias costelas, como se quisesse lhe atingir _verdadeiramente_ o coração. E muitas vezes conseguia, atordoando-o como se um raio tivesse atingido sua cabeça.

E aquele mesmo raio caía uma, duas, várias vezes no mesmo lugar. Até quando não mais existiu.

Milo ouviu um trovão e abraçou o próprio corpo, como Camus fazia, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Cada vez que ouvia um, lembrava-se fatalmente do francês. Quase ouvia a voz rouca ralhando consigo por qualquer coisa que tivesse feito, e o quanto achava aquilo tudo quase insuportável.

Hoje, porém, Milo daria tudo para ouvir aquelas reclamações de novo. Mas só lhe restara os trovões e, com eles, a constatação de que estava, inexoravelmente, sozinho.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Apenas uma pequena cena na minha cabeça que tentei transformar em fic. Camus pode soar um tanto OOC, mas eu pensei na verdade em uma pequena abertura que ele teria somente com Milo, e com mais ninguém. E tenho de reaprender a escrever fics mais longas._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

22 de fevereiro de 2009, 02:15.


End file.
